peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Gang Of Four
thumb|300px|right|Damaged Goods Gang of Four are an English post-punk group from Leeds. Original personnel were singer Jon King, guitarist Andy Gill, bass guitarist Dave Allen and drummer Hugo Burnham. They were fully active from 1977 to 1984, and then re-emerged twice in the 1990s with King and Gill. In 2004, the original line-up reunited ... (read more at Wikipedia) Links To Peel Peel was a supporter of the band from the release of their first single on Fast Records and in 1999 chose 'At Home He's A Tourist' as one of the four tracks for the 1979 Peelenium. In 2006, 'Damaged Goods' appeared on the posthumous John Peel - Right Time, Wrong Speed 1977-1987 compilation. In 2012, five albums by the Gang Of Four, including their 1990 Peel Sessions release on Strange Fruit, were among the first 100 LPs found filed under the letter G when details of John Peel's record collection were released at TheSpace website. Sessions Three sessions. Debut session originally released on 'The Peel Session EP' (12" Strange Fruit SFRCD104, 1986). All sessions released on 'The Peel Sessions' (LP / CD, Strange Fruit, 1990). 1. Recorded 1979-01-09. First broadcast 18 January 1979. Repeated 06 February 1979 [[29 May 1985 * I Found That Essence Rare / Return The Gift / 5.45 / At Home He's A Tourist 2. Recorded 1979-07-02. First broadcast 09 July 1979. Repeated 15 August 1979. * Natural's Not In It / Not Great Men / Ether / Guns Before Butter 3. Recorded 1981-03-09. First broadcast 12 March 1981. Repeated 30 March 1981. * Paralysed / History's Bunk / To Hell With Poverty Festive Fifty Entries *1979 Festive Fifty: Damaged Goods (LP - Entertainment) (EMI) (#23) *1980 Festive Fifty: Damaged Goods (LP - Entertainment) (EMI) (#50) Peelenium *'At Home (He's A Tourist) (LP-Entertainment!)' (EMI) (Peelenium 1979) Show appearances (Excluding Sessions) The list below is compiled only from the database of this site and is certainly incomplete. Please add further information if known. 1978 :(JP: “Now Fast Records have established a fairly wonderful track so far I think, with Mekons, 2.3 and the Human League, and their latest release features Gang Of Four, and all three tracks from the thing are excellent, so I shall play you them all.”) *13 October 1978: Damaged Goods (7”) Fast *13 October 1978: Armalite Rifle (7”) Fast *13 October 1978: Love Like Anthrax (7”) Fast :(JP: “There’s a band that sent us a demo tape about I suppose four of five months ago which wasn’t terribly good. They’ve obviously improved a great deal since then.”) *02 November 1978: Damaged Goods (single) Fast *20 December 1978: Armalite Rifle (7” – Damaged Goods) Fast 1979 *19 March 1979: Love Like Anthrax (7”) Fast *08 May 1979: At Home He’s A Tourist (7”) EMI *28 May 1979: At Home He's A Tourist EMI *11 June 1979: At Home He's A Tourist (single) EMI *04 October 1979: 5:45 (LP - Entertainment) EMI *04 October 1979: Anthrax (LP - Entertainment) EMI *08 October 1979: Ether (LP - Entertainment) EMI *11 October 1979: Natural’s Not In It (LP – Entertainment!) EMI *22 October 1979: Not Great Men (LP – Entertainment!) EMI *12 November 1979: I Found That Essence Rare (LP - Entertainment) EMI *19 November 1979: Glass (LP - Entertainment) EMI *13 December 1979: Armalite Rifle (LP - Fast Product - The First Year Plan) EMI *26 December 1979: Damaged Goods (LP-Entertainment) EMI FF#21 1980 *10 March 1980: It's Her Factory (single - At Home He's A Tourist b-side) EMI *01 May 1980: Outside The Trains Don't Run On Time (7”) EMI *14 May 1980: Outside The Trains Don’t Run On Time (7”) EMI *05 June 1980: Outside The Trains Don't Run On Time (7”) EMI *27 August 1980: Damaged Goods (7”) Fast *02 September 1980: Why Theory (LP - Rock Against Racism) RAR *22 September 1980: Outside The Trains Don't Run On Time (single) *22 December 1980: "Damaged Goods" (Entertainment!, 1979) EMI FF#50 1981 *18 March 1981: unknown/unknown (LP - Solid Gold) EMI 1982 *28 April 1982: I Love A Man In Uniform (single) EMI *04 May 1982: World At Fault (b-side 'I Love A Man In Uniform' single) *27 May 1982: 'We Live As We Dream, Alone (LP-Songs Of The Free)' (EMI) *01 June 1982: Life! It's A Shame (LP - Songs Of The Free) EMI 1983 *07 September 1983: Is It Love? (12") EMI 1984 *29 October 1984: At Home (He's A Tourist) (single) EMI 1986 *24 November 1986: At Home He's A Tourist (EP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit 1987 *10 August 1987: Not Great Men (LP - Entertainment) *01 September 1987: Guns Before Butter (LP - Entertainment) EMI *08 September 1987: Guns Before Butter (LP - Entertainment) EMI 1988 *11 October 1988: I Found That Essence Rare (LP – Entertainment) EMI ;1999 *01 December 1999: At Home (He's A Tourist) (LP-Entertainment) EMI Peelenium 1979 ;2003 *06 May 2003: To Hell with Poverty (7") EMI *18 June 2003: I Found That Essence Rare (LP- Rough Trade Shops Post Punk 01) Mute Records External Links *Wikipedia entry Category:1979 Category:1981 Category:Artists